Euphonius to Angels
by TechNomaNcer28
Summary: HIATUS!Such melodious words,those of Genesis's,the only ones Angeal had ever really wanted.Where lies the heart,there remains chaos, be it love or anything else for that matter.All that insecurity,could one really love a friend so much?AngealXGenesis fic.Yaoi/BL
1. Chapter 1

** Euphonious to Angels**

**Oh no, did I just write another fanfic?A multi-chapter one?One that's intended to be a GenAngeal one?My first Yaoi fic!Kyaaaaaaaa! T_T, I always end up losing inspiration after a while but maybe hopefully since I've been reading a few GenAngeal fics these days it won't die down just yet. Hmmm….i don't know what to say about the plot really, I don't think there'll be much, this is coming from a spur-of-the-moment sort of thing so who knows, I might get some ideas later!Okay well, I've used two lines from Lord Tennyson's poem 'the splendor falls'. Ummm…well, I haven't developed Genesis's character that much as this is still the first chapter but I want to put more substance into this piece so I'll probably be trying to come up with better styles in the next chapters.**

**And ofcourse i don't own any of the actual final fantasy characters or places here,they're all Square Enix's sadly!**

Chapter One

-000AngealXGenesis000-

"My 'parents' betrayed me. They had alwas betrayed me from the very beginning." The words made Zack gasp in disbelief and Angeal to close his eyes. Zack was wrong, this time he was. The 'parents' couldn't care less of what befell Genesis, there was nothing they would have done. No one could blame him, at the very least he couldn't. He had taken too much of them, had endured much more than necessary. Angeal hadn't had it in his heart to stop Genesis. It was a decision he had come to on his own, not necessarily hurt but not glad to be doing so either.

-000AngealXGenesis000-

A forlorn gaze cast towards what little the boy could see of the world outside, a long sigh relieved, those rather narrow shoulders drooping Genesis turned back to the dictionary that currently lay open on his table. Taking a quick glance at the page he turned more of them only to look at a few dull new words until he found one particular phrase. _Silver tongue. _His lips curved slightly as he removed a rather long strand of his copper hair from over his eyes_. _Oh there was a reason for the smile that came once he found out the meaning, yes, that would be his very own 'father'. If one had to restrict themselves to layman's terms one would call him shrewd but that really was an understatement when applied to the Mayor of Banora.

It was tiring for the eleven year old although all he did was stay home, never actually allowed to go outside unless a servant was always present. Outside in his case referred to a few feet away from the threshold of his home, if one could call it home that is. Sure he lived with his parents, had dinner with his parents, paid attention to every word, and every command of theirs but only out of fear of what might become of him if he tried defying them in any way. His 'mother' was no exception; no she wouldn't ever dare hit him for that was his father's job and recently also the governess. The Rhapsodos household always carried a busy air equally within and out, to both Genesis and the townspeople alike. It would usually be odd to compare outsiders to a resident of the referred house itself but in all honesty the boy might as well not have been there, nothing there concerned him really. Except that he had finally met someone he could choose to describe as a friend but acquaintance was perhaps a more suitable word. After all she had only been a servant, a commoner, one with a lowly background that was neither suitable for someone such as him nor to his father's taste, all in his father's sight of course.

Only two years before, the incident was way too vivid in Genesis's mind for it had been the first tie he had encountered another human boy outside of his house, one of the commoners as his father called them constantly. A few of them have been at it again, trying to steal the apples from their tree when he himself had ended up leaving the house. He had crossed his usual limit that day, going further away, just a few steps further. It had ended up with the boys making a run for it and one of them daring enough to throw an apple in the red-head's direction which had caught him completely off-guard even if it hadn't hit him in any way. But Ms. Elda had had a raging fit about it and as soon as it reached the ears of Mr. Rhapsodos...nothing happened. At least nothing that Genesis would know of. The next day the daring boy's father had been fired from his job as a salesman in the local grocery store. Of course no one would ever know just how much Mr. Rhapsodos himself was responsible for this.

So Lilia had been dismissed, for she had apparently been crossing the line trying to associate herself with someone like Genesis by befriending him which left the boy confused. But one was supposed to have friends, everyone did. Even the characters that played the slightest role did, at least in the books that he'd read. Too often the hero's most trusted companion had been his very own servant, then why?

The day Lilia had _left_ Genesis had been waiting for the young maid, the only one he knew to be a year or so older to him after his piano lessons were over for there was half an hour to go before Ms. Elda arrived. Lilia was later than usual, perhaps she had gotten busy cleaning some other part of the house but as far as he knew she had been appointed for the small jobs that were too less of a work for the adults but still needed to be taken care of.

Much to his own surprise Genesis had been shocked, well, irritated really. Why in the world had his father dismissed that girl? The only answer he'd received was a frown from his mother and a look of indifference from his father. It didn't matter to him that his own son was suffering. Maybe suffering was a tad exaggerated but they'd replaced her with another old lady who only knew how to keep quiet and act as though the boy didn't exist, the same thing again.

"You surely didn't believe we'd kept her here for her own amusement?" His father had asked in a mocking tone, "There's no reason for you to force yourself to associate with commoners such as her."

"No one forced me to do anything." Genesis replied and his mother raised a brow at that and he realized he had talked back to his father which was considered _very_ ill-mannered. And when he did something _very_ ill-mannered, it didn't go well with his parents. It never did any way. His father remained sitting and looked at him long through sharp eyes and long lashes. Then came that smile, that one he'd seen so many times. He was lying again, trying to make him think differently, trying to make him believe that all he did was for his son's sake, trying to cover his own doings. It was never for him, never.

"Genesis." He said, "I don't want you end up the wrong way, you're still young so we must keep everything in check. After all, I only want you to grow up into somebody you can truly be proud of."

No. not really. The only thing he wanted was to make Genesis live the way he wanted him to, the Rhapsodos name could not be tarnished. Besides, who knew what the boy could end up doing if they didn't keep him in a leash on him. He was an outcast after all, an anomaly among the countless humans.

"Why don't you excuse yourself now?" Mr. Rhapsodos asked his son, "Ms. Elda has already arrived." Genesis immediately stalked out of the drawing room, relieved to have been able to leave without so much as a slap. His father didn't scream, he never did. One minute he'd be staring at him and the next second he'd have had hit the boy already. If that wasn't bad enough, he'd even allowed Ms. Elda, the governess to raise her hands however she wanted if he ever got out of line. Although she'd not hit him often saying something about her own dignity and not hitting a child.

Eight days. Genesis could easily remember since he had hardly gotten six days to spend time with Lilia. There was no way he could forget that, it had been the only time he had actually had…fun? That was what was called being happy right? When you could laugh with somebody, when you could feel relaxed, when you knew that you were real. So exactly eight days ago, when Mrs. Rhapsodos had found the servants _wasting_ their time chit-chatting one day and asked for an explanation as to why they were skipping work, they'd simply answered saying their work was over. And it really had been over since Mr. Rhapsodos had appointed the little girl in their stead the very nest day. She was young so she had her hands full but there was always time to see her 'young master'.

"_The splendor falls on castle walls. And snowy summits old in story…" _

The very first day of her work she'd heard him reading out a verse from some old poem, waited till he finished and then praised him upon entering to dust his furniture. He was a quiet child, far too silent for his age. The look in those eyes, it didn't go well with that pretty face. She remained talking about poems for she knew quite a lot of them since her own brother owned many of those books, of course they had been second hand or just the old ones handed down from one of their predecessors for they hardly had the luxury to get those new ones. Genesis had seemed hesitant to talk but he'd said a word or two, at least the first time. For some reason Genesis had found himself waiting for the maid to come over the next day. Unconsciously he'd been listening to the direction of the door for any footsteps and when they did arrive he had dived for '30,000 miles into the Lifestream' and immediately was on page 30 of it, of course not really reading it as the maid thought when she arrived so she greeted him in a low voice and kept quiet. It nagged Genesis, just a little; the silence wasn't all that comfortable so he decided to be the one to start talking when he realized that she had just closed and stacked two of the books that had been opened and lying neatly on his reading table over the rest of his books there. Immediately he strode towards her and looked up at her with a hint of annoyance in his eyes.

"Why did you have to go and mess it up?" he fired, "I don't even remember which page I'd stopped, now what?" He seemed frustrated and looked at her as though it was the biggest sort of problem in the world, well perhaps he didn't have much to worry about so even this counted as a problem.

"Oh my." The maid looked a little apologetic then smiled, "I'm sure it wasn't that far, at least it looked to me like around forty to fifty pages would be where you have stopped." She picked up the one titled 'A midnight moon' to indicate it to him, "As for the other one, I'm very sorry, I didn't realize it'd become such a trouble." Genesis glared at her then sighed.

"Alright. I 'll find it eventually, it will just take some time." Time, which wasn't really of essence, unlike in all those stories where they'd have to reach the princess before dawn. He flipped to page 42 and was surprised to see the paragraph where he'd stopped earlier.

"How did you get that right?" he asked in a loud whispering voice laced with slight admiration in those green eyes. She turned back with a smile and he noticed that this was probably the first time he'd seen someone smile so genuinely so much in one day.

"I have to do this for my brother all the time." She told him and began dusting the window-sill which happened to be right behind Genesis without prior warning and resulted in him having a coughing fit though for a few seconds only, at which the maid apologized and he turned away with a final glare at her direction. When she was leaving he decided to fix things up.

"You happen to have a name don't you?" he asked at which she turned with a surprised look which melted into a smile again.

"Of course. "She replied, "Lilia." She smiled again, "Take care then young master." She hadn't asked his name, it was common courtesy to do so right? But despite that something made him want to smile, something inside was making the corners of his lips hitch up just a little. He felt truly happy in many years.

-000AngealXGenesis000-

**Hooooo,_, I don't believe I'm actually typing this, I wonder if I can do a good job with this, especially try not to abandon this after a few chapters, I really hope I can continue on with this one at least till the end. Oh the maid won't have any sort of lovey-dovey thing with Gen if you're wondering, she was there for…well…a story I guess? And um six days right? Because considering 'eight days', she was appointed the next day, and she wasn't present in the present time so…that makes it six days! I hope it's not confusing! Any sort of Criticisms are welcome, of course!^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Euphonious to Angels**

**Hey guyyyys!Uh...is anybody reading this?Oh well,i'm having fun writing this so that counts no?There are a few OCs who's there mainly for character development but may play some role later too!Oh and my fiction doctor told me to go on a diet and live on reviews which is apparently supposed to be healthy!^_^!Alrighty,ENJOYYYY!I hope you do!Oh and thank you so much _Aeriths-Rain _for helping me previously!**

Chapter two

-000AngealXGenesis000-

"Angeaaaaaal!" the loud voice of Adriana made him look up from his basket where he had been 'collecting' apples. She arrived limping, bandage covering her right leg. If he remembered correctly she had taken a fall two days back during a 'mission'. She immediately leaned on the branch of one of the Banora White trees. Angeal waited with a light frown for her to catch her breath which really was a few seconds.

"Is everything alright?" he asked with a knowing smirk. Well Adriana was what the rest of the townspeople referred to as a 'tomboy' which really was a surprise since she didn't happen to have any brothers but rather a sweet little sister. At his question she finally looked up with an alarmed expression.

"We don't have time for this." She shouted and then looked around as if not knowing what to do, too restless, "Ariel's in trouble. That-that kid in the Rhapsodos manor, he took her. He bloody kidnapped her!" shouting out the last two words which made Angeal set down his basket, now feeling slightly worried. The younger sister of Adriana being taken in so suddenly by the child from the Rhapsodos household implied something that was definitely not good. He could still remember Bartz being almost thrown out of his cottage by his father when he had lost his job after 'the incident'. Everyone, at least most of the children in the area knew about it, the one where Bartz had daringly, well quite foolishly Angeal thought so, had thrown the apple at the Rhapsodos kid. Of course nobody ever tried anything again but to their relief, even the kid didn't come out anymore, at least not when they were playing around. Until today.

"Oh so he's a boy? But seriously, _kidnapped_ may be a bit too much for this situation." He told her as if trying to put some sense into her. It wasn't as if she was stupid or anything, just impulsive. Very. And rough, not necessarily ill-mannered but one could clearly see the difference between her and the other girls in all of Banora. She dreamt big, was determined to leave Banora in search of a different future for she was sure she was meant to live her life much better than this, unlike the other females in general which included her own sister also.

"Well…I'd guessed the kid is a boy although I'm not so sure." Her face scrunching up in thought again.

"But why in the world did she go there in the first place?" Angeal asked her once he picked up his basket and motioned for them to get moving. Adriana looked away guiltily at this.

"The other boys, you know,_ your_ friends, kept going on about me being a girl and how I shouldn't be picking apples and all with them since I'd only be a hindrance. Well I lost it somewhat and ended up hitting Ivan." Angeal let out an exasperated sigh when she paused. It wasn't his fault anyway.

"That's hardly a reason-"

"I'm not done yet." The girl interrupted glaring at him, "Then Bartz had to go nosing in and we finally settled for a challenge. Between me and him, who could reach the highest spot and get one of the apples there from within the Rhapsodos estate." Now he could start to see just where this was going.

"But since you injured your leg you mercilessly decided to send your sister instead?" he asked and she stared daggers at him.

"Are you crazy?" she hissed, "I'd never do something to hurt Ariel. She just went without telling anybody. I decided I couldn't back out now so I arrived there and that's when I saw Ariel already going at it." She looked proud at that part, "You should've seen her, the way she seemed to have a good grip of the entire situation, you'd think she secretly practices climbing trees or something. Oh but then her foot slipped and she fell." She looked slightly worried and they both took a good look at the Rhapsodos manor which was few meters away. It was unnerving, only slightly though for Angeal. The Rhapsodos had practically owned Banora for quite a few generations now from what he'd heard. Only recently had the conditions of the village had gotten…well, altered. The prices in the local stores had increased but very little every year. It didn't seem much when one simply looked at it and thought "oh it's just two gil more." But after the passing of a few years the families had to strive for even the basic things. For one, the increase every year had basically caused a skyrocketed increase when one compared it to the prices of a few years back. And secondly, well it seemed that the seniors of Banora didn't ever seem to have any intentions of keeping a check on their population. But again, their few medical facilities had been improved; the conditions of the only clinic around there had been funded by the mayor for better standards. One could only appreciate that truly from their heart when in need.

So was the Rhapsodos kid angry? If so was that why the child had taken Ariel right when she was in a condition not to be able to do anything much?

Angeal set down the basket carefully against a tree and turned to his companion, "I'll go take a look. I'll bring her back." He added when she was about to open her mouth, "So go home now, I'll handle this."

"I don't know." She replied slowly, "Shouldn't I-hey!" Angeal had already started off in the Rhapsodos manor's direction. "Guess I should do as he says." She admitted dejectedly once a sharp pain ran through her leg.

Standing there for a few seconds Angeal decided nothing would happen; at least that's what he'd thought until he heard a shrill scream from the house. He approached a window at the side which had the curtains drawn over it but he could hear the words clearly.

"What did you-Genesis, just what in the world do you think you're doing?" the voice sounded disgusted, annoyed and angry at the same time. That sort of authority…was this the Lady of the house?

"She was hurt." Came a small, almost inaudible reply which he couldn't quite place if it belonged to a girl or a boy, "So I asked him-" he probably was motioning to somebody present there, "-to help patch her up."

"That's an inappropriate form of behavior for a boy such as yourself." Came a stern voice.

"Just why in the world did you even have to look at this-this village girl?" it was that voice again with sheer repulsion dripping, probably the Lady's. _Village girl? _Oh, so when around the town the mayor would be generous, at least he seemed so, his wife didn't share that sort of an opinion.

"I-it's alright." Came Ariel's scared voice, "I will leave now."

"But your-" the soft voice was interrupted by that of the mother's, at least that's what Angeal had decided to assume for now.

"I'm sure you'll be able to walk just fine." It sounded final. No one was going to argue anymore it seemed after a few seconds of silence. Angeal decided he would better make his appearance now so he walked to the front door and rang the bell which was a little higher than his reach on tiptoes. A musical sound erupted from within the house, one that even he could hear. Well, this probably was the only house with a calling bell; they weren't really needed by the other townspeople since you'd be able to hear a loud knock all throughout the house.

When the door opened a petite woman stood there in clothes which definitely told the story of the mayor's wife.

"Yes?" she asked rather curtly, "Can I be of any help?" Was she really asking him that? Angeal stared at her then spoke up.

"Yes, I'm here to receive Ariel." He motioned towards the little brunette standing beside a red-haired boy, eyes widened in surprise which changed to one of a happy smile. She would've run out to Angeal had her leg not been injured so she slowly walked outside wincing in every step when Mrs. Rhapsodos turned away swiftly as if to distance herself from the passing girl. Nobody missed the gesture. Angeal couldn't help but look up at the boy who looked back with an expression that made Angeal think twice. There was no way that rich boy would have any reason for having that-that lonely, longing look as he took hold of Ariel's hand and was about to leave. The boy would have big parties held at his house every year which the townspeople would know of since too many outsiders, many of those dressed in expensive material would gather in the Rhapsodos manor those days. Some said it had been for the child's birthday but then some of the older people had noticed later that the days were never the same. He probably had tons of friends of his type or maybe _class_ was better.

"Just a minute." Mrs. Rhapsodos's voice made Angeal turn back again, "The next time somebody is caught committing such despicable actions as stealing I'll let you know it won't go overlooked." Angeal nodded in response and for some reason felt the other boy's eyes again and looked in his direction but the other had immediately withdrawn his gaze with something of a smile. Angeal sighed and picked Ariel up to give her a piggy-back ride which was much appreciated by the younger girl in her current state.

Genesis couldn't help but feel something leave, something important. Maybe it was seeing all that unspoken friendship between those two children but as his mother closed the door to that world, that unreachable, unaccepting world he couldn't help but see the pair disappearing almost as if they'd been a dream. But all thoughts of the outsiders vanished the moment his mother turned to face him.

"Go back to your room." That was it and then she looked at the governess, "He isn't allowed to come out unless I personally send a servant to get him. Lunch is not to be provided today, is that clear?" the other woman nodded and immediately took a firm hold of Genesis by the shoulder when suddenly her hand was shaken off roughly by an angered Genesis. The action brought about a horrified expression on Ms. Elda's face and an even angrier one on his mother's. But at the moment he really didn't seem to care for his life since he knew the consequences after having lived together with this woman whom he called his mother for long enough.

The blow came with a loud noise and the stinging on his cheek wasn't really new but it was there almost as if this was a first time. She didn't do this every day so there was no way to get actually get used to that kind of pain. It hurt every time, just physically though, his heart had stopped responding to both of his parents and just about everyone around him long back. It didn't matter how harsh they were with their words, or whatever they did, nothing was ever for him anyway.

He looked up at his mother with those dead eyes, the look he'd had for a long time now, the one that no one in his household registered since they never bothered to look closely or simply care for that matter. The only time they'd held some life had probably been when Lilia had been around and today. That little girl, even if for a few minutes she'd just been so….nice. It was something he hadn't found in too many people, perhaps once or twice in some of those children who came with his father's colleagues during any sort of parties but again they could've just been fake.

He turned swiftly with that air his mother had held earlier and walked away towards the staircase leaving an outraged mother to be calmed down by Ms. Elda. The sneer that crossed his face then, he was lucky his mother hadn't seen it. _Pathetic_. It was a word he'd come across long back.

-000AngealXGenesis000-

"You won't believe it, he wasn't bad all." Ariel was telling Angeal in a tone as though he'd believed otherwise. Well, no one usually had a good impression of rich boys in general, it couldn't be helped.

"Yeah, he helped you after all. Now there's two of you to worry about." He told her in a teasing tone.

"Well." The other sounded slightly guilty, "I guess we'll apologize to mom." He slowly reached the spot where he had left his basket earlier and was relieved to see that it remained untouched. Taking it he made his way to Adriana's house to drop off the little one first and then return to his house. His mother was probably waiting a little impatiently since she'd told him earlier that he'd be needed to go for grocery shopping.

-000AngealXGenesis000-

Genesis rubbed his tired eyes and again splashed water over his face to keep himself from falling asleep. He'd never gone an entire night sleepless before. But he was determined to make it outside today. It was literally heading for suicide, disobeying his parents' orders that way. They had grounded him. What was that about anyway? It was the same thing being grounded or not. But somehow when they'd enforced it so seriously last night, it only made that rebellious nature trying to take over even if a little bit.

He looked through his window then suddenly wanted to open it so tried the lock but to no avail. He knew though if there was a way to break it open he could definitely…but it wasn't possible at the moment so he sat still and couldn't help but openly admire the scene. The darkness was fading into daylight slowly, there was a sudden disturbance as a flock of birds flew by in the distance. He couldn't help but stare at the V-formation with which they left into the far-away clouds until they had disappeared.

_Free huh? _He looked out again and saw two of the servants whom he hadn't seen before much coming up over the small hill that allowed their house to have almost an overall view of the area around. He closed the curtains feeling his hands tremble slightly. It was getting closer to seven in the morning, when his parents were supposed to be leaving for a week on a business trip. _Yeah right. _There really would have been no need for his mother to be accompanying his father for a business trip; they were going on a holiday again. They didn't go together that often but he never remembered ever having been in one of those trips.

He pulled back the covers and immediately went back to pretend to sleep although he was scared, for if he fell asleep there was no way he could probably wake up before noon. For this week Ms. Elda had been scheduled to come at twelve in the noon exactly.

A knock at the door jerked him away from his thoughts and he immediately shut his eyes, taking long breaths so as to seem peacefully sleeping. He could feel his father's presence hovering over him a few seconds after the door opened. Then with a flurry of movement he was gone. Genesis opened his eyes but remained stationary otherwise only getting up finally when he could catch bits of random noise downstairs. For a change the house seemed alive with the sight bustling of the servants in order to get their owners' luggage and such in obvious attempts to please them since the servants were to be given their salary that day before the Rhapsodos left. With the exception of two maids the rest were being given leave for the week since who knew what sort of attempts they may make in their owners' absence. Of course when they worried, it was about the wealth, the house itself or anything else that was precious none of which included their son.

Once the servants had left, content with the sum they held in their hands Mr. Rhapsodos surveyed the neat, regal interior of the house once more his gaze lasting a second longer in the direction of the stairs. Then he simply turned away with a look of disdain and headed for the car waiting outside. His wife double checked everything then followed her husband closely and took her place in the passenger seat. Mr. Rhapsodos preferred driving on his own, not only was it safer but it didn't require any more servants and most of all it awed lot of the people he knew for driving in itself was rather like a talent not many possessed. It was probably their laziness getting the better of them which let their drivers take them wherever they had to go. Unlike them Mr. Rhapsodos knew himself well; he had worked for everything he was today. He deserved sometime of peace, well away from that boy that had almost forcibly been placed under their care. He smiled slightly at the gentle pressure on his hand from those of his wife's.

**Oh i know i focused a bit on Gen's dad here, i mean really i wonder if he was that bad of an individual,maybe with Genesis but as a person he may have been different!I would like some feedback regarding this part,thank you again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Euphonious to Angels**

**A/N Hi there!*waves* Wow, i'm on a roll buuuuut, my university's starting like after two days, aww man, just when I get the inspiration to write something but no, I won't stop it here, not now!I want to write more of this and of course draw more of them. Oh hey hey guys, see i kind of did two GenAngeal fanarts, well not really but they were inspired by the GenAngeal fics on this site so i drew them in my deviantart acount...There's one i did after reading 'Mesmerize' by _'The '_ where Genesis and Angeal are like eleven and ten years old so if you want to see them then you could take a look here in the link below. Of course you have to remove the spaces before and after the slashes(/) and the dots(.) and before the nuber '1' to make the link work. And i know i'm using that same age of theirs too but really, it jsut kind of came aong, i promise i'm not trying to copy anyone's ideas here.^_^.Alright guys enjooooy and let me know how it is!**

http: / / abyss-valkyrie . deviantart . com / art / A-day-out-AngealandGenesis- 180732292?q=sort%3Atime+gallery%3Aabyss-valkyrie&qo= 1

**And you know i don't own the characters, Square Enix does,else there'd be lots of yaooooiiii,maybe like except CloudTifa,hmmm,But CloudSeph is cool too,hmmmm...**

Chapter Three

-000AngealXGenesis000-

Almost an hour after he had spied his parents taking off when he was sure his parents wouldn't come back Genesis pulled on a red shirt but then decided that he might stand out too much in the day time; the other children in the village wore clothes much simpler than his. Against his wishes he decided to head outside in one of the T-shirts he wore for sleeping, keeping on his rather expensive looking pants. There was no way he would go outside in his shorts. It would make him look so…undignified.

Slowly, very carefully checking that the area downstairs was clear he had the urge to run but he had thought this through and walked without any noise holding his shoes in his hands. When he reached the door he could hear his heart pound in his chest as if it was sitting right beside his ears. Everything was fine; nobody was around, no sound of anybody talking either. He'd just open the door and close it as lightly as possible-

The musical tone caused Genesis what he thought was a heart-attack. His shoes had flown from his hands when the bell had rung and he glared at the door. Just who in the world was it this time? Now of all the times! If it had been his parents they would have simply used the key so thankfully it wasn't them.

As soon as his expression returned to one of his usual, void like ones he opened the door. His emerald orbs widened to their limits, this was not what he had expected.

Angeal stood his ground not getting intimidated at all; in fact the boy's reaction was slightly annoying. He hadn't even done anything yet, not even let out a word!

"Why are you here again?" Genesis managed somehow even though his mind was currently clouded in confusion. Maybe this boy had been appointed as a servant? But the dark-haired boy didn't seem nervous or anything of that sort.

"Well, can I talk to you? Outside." he asked and Genesis's hold on the door handle tightened. _Talk? About what? _They didn't even know each other. But here was a reason to really be outside-wait! That wasn't even supposed to matter anymore, he was going to go out today no matter what!

Genesis nodded and stepped out carefully and taking a quick glance at the interior of the house shut the door as slowly as possible, then stood for a second and when he was sure that nobody had noticed he sat on the stairs and put on his shoes. Once done he turned to the dark-haired boy with a relieved smile and his eyes holding something like excitement. Angeal realized that this was a look very different from the one he had yesterday. He looked alive.

Genesis walked to him and waited for him to start speaking but Angeal cast a weary glance at the manor and indicated towards the village, "Is it alright to take a walk?" he asked wondering if Genesis would immediately refuse it having never set foot into the commoner's world. But to his surprise and relief the red-head nodded with a smile.

"That'd be great." He finally said in that soft tone again, the one you'd have to stand close to get every word of his. And one wouldn't necessarily mind that slight hint of melody in the way he talked. So they began walking, Genesis moving rather airily but still managing to seem normal beside Angeal. A few minutes later Angeal decided to break the silence that had earlier only been broken by the slight rustle of trees since the noises from the town didn't really reach this far.

"So Genesis, right? Thank you for yesterday." He started and immediately saw Genesis's expression change to one of disbelief.

"How did you know my name?" he asked in a voice loud for him probably out of fear. He had never really dealt with strangers outside his house. Was this boy someone dangerous? He had read about stalkers in one story before. But before he could think any more he noticed Angeal's slightly mocking smile.

"Ariel told me about it." He answered and Genesis blushed slightly which he tried to hide by pretending to move the hair from his eyes. Of course, why hadn't he thought of that?

Angeal couldn't help but notice it, Genesis was just so different to look at. Maybe it was the effect of remaining inside one's house all the time. That skin he knew many of the older girls in the town could almost die for, that bright shade of green his eyes were but altogether maybe it was just the way that shade and the length of hair suited him so perfectly. Most of the boys in the town, him included would usually have to keep their hair rather short for unlike the Rhapsodos boy they would have to work be it in the fields, orchards or anything else for that matter.

"Yes, so before you freak out again." Angeal continued, "I just wanted to thank you for helping Ariel yesterday." Genesis looked at him and when Angeal noticed the look he had he couldn't help smiling a little.

"Is it really different talking to someone from the town than the other children you know?" At that Genesis looked up at him with a slight frown.

"I don't know other children." He answered, "No, I was just wondering if you're the girl's brother." Angeal looked at him skeptically. Had he just said that he was friendless? That was unexpected.

"No." he replied deciding to keep his questions for later, "She's someone in the neighborhood." Genesis seemed a little surprised at that.

"But you two seemed so close." He commented his words getting softer at the end. So those two were friends. Even with that age difference it was possible.

"Well, we've known each other for quite some time. Since she was born actually." At that Genesis couldn't help the hint of sadness that came over his features. His parents knew him from his birth too, his 'Parents' for Goddess's sake. But it was never like this. Angeal was still talking but his voice seemed much too far away.

"So, do you want to go anywhere in particular Genesis? Genesis?" His name brought the red-head out of his reverie and he noticed that Angeal was standing a few steps behind him with a questioning look.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Genesis glared at him. _No, not really_. But he knew better than to utter those words.

"Of course." He replied harshly, "Why wouldn't I be?" Yes, that was the tone, that haughty one. He had everything didn't he? There should be no reason for a boy like him to be asking if he was 'alright'.

Angeal shrugged and led the way this time since they had left the vicinity of the Rhapsodos manor and could see the busy town from the slight hilly curve of the road. It was colorful was the first thought that crossed Genesis's mind but on closer inspection one would see that everything around was much in the shades of rather dull colors. As they continued walking down the slope they passed by many older men some of whom were headed in the direction of the Banora White orchards with their wagons. One particularly old one even greeted the boys to which Genesis replied with a, "Very well Sir. How do you do?" that left the man slightly confused. Angeal couldn't help but laugh at that as the two continued walking and Genesis looked at him curiously.

"What's so funny?" he asked and Angeal's face returned to a straight one.

"Well, people here normally don't talk that way." He let the red-head know, "You might be dressed like us at the moment but your attitude would give you away." Genesis stared at him incredulously.

"It's not like I was trying to blend in or anything, I just came outside for a walk that's all. I don't have a reason for trying not to look like myself." But unconsciously his hand tugged his hair again and he tried to flatten it down in an attempt for it not to stand out.

"Oh yeah?" Angeal's eyes narrowed with a knowing smile, "So why did you act so cautious back there in your house? Like you were running away or something." At that last comment Genesis's eyes turned to slits and he glared at him wanting to reach out and hit the boy but he looked to be much stronger than himself in his opinion so he turned and stalked off in the direction they had been advancing.

"You go on ahead to where you have to." He called out to Angeal, "I'll go back when I'm done here." _Stupid boy, stupid new boy_. Just who did he think he was? He turned right at a fork and continued for a few minutes then looked back for a second to check if his companion, well ex-companion now had followed him or not. It irked him when he found himself alone with one or two adults working in the distance. Well, whatever. He knew the way from here; they had just walked straight from his house and taken a right turn, well he had.

-000AngealXGenesis000-

Angeal sighed exasperatedly as the red-head left. He was difficult to deal with; more so because he simply couldn't glare at him, couldn't act older to him or scold him and make him understand something. If the other boys decided to show up there since their classes didn't begin until eleven in the morning by which time the younger kids would done with theirs, he knew Genesis's appearance would not be welcome so he decided to head over to where Genesis was but not now, he'd let him be alone for a while if that's what he wanted so badly. Besides, everyone had already gone to work leaving this road empty, peaceful for a while so he savored the moment briefly closing his eyes feeling the morning breeze.

"Angeal!" a cheerful voice broke him out of his peaceful trance and he turned to see Ariel standing a few steps away supporting her weight on a stick. He shook his head; the girl was really taking after her sister.

"You know the doctor asked you to be in bed for at least two days." He reminded her but the five year old turned away with a pout.

"Come on, I'm on holiday, I want to have fun too." She told him with a stretched smile and he sighed.

"That's not holiday Ariel, you only got leave from school because you're not well." But he had already taken the stick from the little girl's hand and taken her on his back like the previous day.

"I'll take you back home." He announced and Ariel cried out indignantly.

"No Angeal. Don't!" she hit him lightly and he laughed.

"Alright. But just today, okay?" The younger girl nodded enthusiastically at this. Angeal was really the best. If no one had told her that he was a neighbor she would've believed him to be her brother.

"You know, Genesis is here today." He told her making his way to where he hoped Genesis was still there, "Want to see him?" He knew the answer even before it came.

"Yeah! Of course!"

-000AngealXGenesis000-

A blond boy with his hair rather messy accompanied by two other scrawny dark-haired boys kept staring at him as if trying to figure out exactly where he'd seen the red-head earlier. Genesis continued to walk normally and act as though he was simply a passer-by hiding all the apprehension he really felt at the moment. If he could just make it to the end of the road-

"Hey you!" a loud, rather arrogant voice made Genesis stop in his tracks and he turned to find himself face to face with the blond boy. He took a step back to try and think of something to get himself out of here.

"You're that guy, aren't you?" he asked and Genesis knew he should've kept quiet but the boy's tone was irritating. He straightened himself up.

"I don't know who you're talking about but I don't remember ever meeting someone such as yourself." He hadn't meant to, really the mocking tone had just made its way there at the end which the other boy didn't fail to notice.

"You want to start something?" he asked in a dangerous-sounding whisper which caused Genesis to remain rooted in spot out of fear but his look was of one that didn't really care.

"Not really." He was surprised he still had his voice, "Maybe another time, I'm a little busy now." With that he turned swiftly and was about to leave when he felt a rough hand on his shoulder and he was again facing the blond whose other hand was fisted. One of his companions interrupted the death-stare Genesis and the blond boy had been exchanging.

"H-hey Bartz, you sure you wanna do this?" he asked in a shaky voice. Oh so this was Bartz, the one Ariel had been talking about yesterday…wait! He was the Mayor's son, of course they were scared of harming him in any obvious way. How in the world could he have let himself be almost beaten by these boys? He hated using his status, he hadn't needed to before but it disgusted him to think of using his _Father'_s name to get himself out of any situation but right now he really didn't have an option. Genesis immediately pulled out of the boy's grasp and was about to talk when they all heard laughing noises approaching their way and all four of them looked in the direction where Genesis had been headed to earlier to see Angeal holding a stick and walking like an old man with a smaller person on his back. Both of them were laughing hard, very happily.

Angeal pulled back the stick and walked holding it normally at his side saying something to Ariel but stopped with a frown as soon as he saw the four already standing there. Ariel peeked out from behind Angeal still holding him and saw them too. She smiled widely at Genesis then suddenly turned to glare at Bartz. But the look of relief, of being saved on the red-head's face didn't go unnoticed by Angeal.

"He." She pointed at Bartz, "Is an enemy." She said reproachfully, "Tell him to go away Angeal." He would make anything in the world happen for her, she was sure of it. Angeal set her down beside a tree and handed her the stick then turned to the boys. Ignoring Genesis he looked directly at Bartz.

"Making friends?" he asked and could almost feel the rush of anger that came on the other's face.

"Friends?" he spat, "With this guy? Do I look desperate or what? I'm not you." Genesis couldn't help looking up at that point. _Friends?_ Was he friends with the dark-haired boy?

"That's good to know." Angeal replied, "I wouldn't want someone like you to be me either. Just the thought of it is quite horrible don't you think?" he looked at Genesis who was surprised but nodded with a slight sneer coming along.

"Yeah, me too." Came Ariel's voice from the background and Genesis couldn't help but smile which he hid by turning his face the other way although the laughter still wanted to come up.

"You think you're so funny?" Bartz raised an eyebrow but Angeal shook his head.

"No, not really." He replied, "But if you'd care about your dad even somewhat you wouldn't be here trying to get him fired from the blacksmith's." At that Bartz's eyes narrowed and his expression held nothing short of hatred. He turned away and began walking away.

"We're leaving." He called out and his cronies stalked off after him. Angeal continued watching making sure they had really left and then turned to Genesis who was now staring at the ground and Angeal sighed.

"You're really something you know." He said and Genesis looked up at the slightly taller boy, "Just how much can you attract trouble?" Now _that_ was not what he had expected.

"Give me a break, how was I supposed to know how ill-mannered the kids in the town really are?" He immediately regretted those words leaving his mouth for the dark-haired boy looked at him for a second then turned to Ariel who had come up behind him.

"Come on Ariel, let's get going since we seem to be so unwanted here." Ariel looked up at Genesis with a saddened look as if to say, "_You really mean that?"_

"Hey wait!" Genesis had taken hold of Angeal's hand without realizing it, "I didn't mean the two of you, really." The eyes said it all; there was none of that scorn, that haughtiness, only a look that told him not to leave.

"Yeah, I knew it." Ariel immediately chirped in, "Genesis could never be mean, not to us." She looked up at him, brown eyes sparkling and Genesis smiled at her, really smiled at her. It felt nice to be able to smile like that, without any effort, without any hidden intentions of pleasing somebody.

"Will you be okay?" he asked her in a voice that sounded much stronger to her and Angeal both than yesterday's.

"Well of course." She replied and then smiled widely again, "After all Angeal's going to take care of me, everything's going to be alright. Right?" she turned back to face the dark-haired boy behind her who smiled at her and stepped forward.

_Angeal? _Who was Ange- oh wait! He couldn't help the flush that rose on his cheeks at the laughing look in the dark-haired boy's eyes. He hadn't asked him his name. All this time they had been together and Genesis had actually forgotten to ask his companion for his name? He didn't remember ever having acted so idiotic. It would've been laughable had it been someone else but still he felt a sort of bubbling in his chest.

"So Angeal right?" he tried to cover it up but the moment he looked into Angeal's blue eyes he glared back at him silently then suddenly as if they had known what the other was feeling the two started laughing, Angeal a second before Genesis. Just like friends did. Ariel looked up at them in alarm.

"Hey, what is it?" she tried shaking Angeal's arm, "I wanna know too." She shouted out but was laughing alongside them right then and there. When it was over the two boys looked at each other, smiles etched on to their faces.

"Well they say laughing is contagious." Angeal commented and pulled back Ariel on his back and Genesis suddenly wondered if he'd ever have been hurt in any way would Angeal do the same for him? It was a thought that flashed across his mind and he discarded it immediately_. Why would I want something like that? It's so…childish._ Had someone seen his thoughts then, they would have reminded him that he was still a child.

The three of them made their way back to where they had come from, hastening their pace a little since Genesis would have to go back soon. It was already close to being two hours since he had left his house. It was unbelievable!

"Hey Genesis, you have to see this. Hey hey Angeal, do that thing with the stick again like before. Pleaaaaase!" Ariel pleaded with a look that Angeal couldn't see but knew was there.

Angeal put an arm behind his back and held the stick then began walking with a slight bent like that of an old hunch-back. Genesis laughed at that again along with Ariel this time.

"It sure suits you well." He told Angeal, "It's perfect." At that Angeal lightly punched Genesis's left arm which surprised the red-head a little and he rubbed the spot Angeal had hit. It didn't hurt, not at all.

"What was that for?" he couldn't help asking looking a little upset. Had he gotten mad at him? Did he perhaps want him gone?

Angeal looked at him confusedly, "I don't know, habit I guess. What's wrong with you?"

"But." Genesis sounded hesitant, "Wouldn't you normally hit someone when you're angry at them?" Angeal couldn't help it; he looked at his new friend with a soft gaze. Just what sort of a world did he live in?

"Not really." Ariel's voice, soft and somewhat different without its cheerfulness as she didn't miss Genesis's saddened look. Then her smile was back, "Do I look like I hate Angeal now?" she pulled his hair back with a free hand, "See?" she pretended to punch his cheeks. Angeal held her hand and tried not to laugh.

"Ariel, I won't help you with your homework anymore if you keep that up." At that Ariel gasped dramatically then wrapped her small arms around his neck tightly.

"Okay, I'll be a good girl." She told him "But I know you'd never do that." Genesis couldn't help but glance at Angeal again. _Angeal_. He liked the sound of it. It was so-so…pretty; it was unlike any other name he had ever heard before. _Angeal_…he liked saying it. The sun was coming up higher now and looking at him smiling at something the young girl was saying he looked some kind of a guardian angel.

"_After all Angeal's going to take care of me, everything's going to be alright." _The little girl trusted him to that point; as long as Angeal was there it would always be okay. But he couldn't help worrying, was it really okay to burden Angeal anymore?

Suddenly Angeal stopped walking and Genesis looked up to see a short-haired girl glaring at them form the end of the road. She too had to walk with the help of a stick. Ariel groaned and Angeal sighed as he let down the younger girl and the other girl began walking towards them.

"ANGEAL!" her shout reached them even at this distance, "And just what do you think you're doing here Ariel? You heard the doctor didn't you? Stop being such a brat and-" as if just noticing Genesis for the first time, well she had just gotten a good look at him and her lecturing ceased.

"YOU?" she shouted accusingly. Didn't this girl know to talk like a normal person? Or was she normally this way?

"If you get your dirty hands on Ariel again-"

"Sis, we talked about this yesterday." Ariel cried out, "Genesis only wanted to help me." The sister stared at her and then turned back to Genesis.

"Well yeah, but don't just go taking someone suddenly in like that. It scared the crap out of me." She told him and the grudgingly, "Thanks though." Genesis nodded not really being able to find anything else to do then. She stepped back a little to take a good look at him that didn't help to make the situation comfortable for him.

"Oh well, just so you know, kids like you would usually get beaten up or something. More like you would since you're tha Mayor's son and all." She just didn't know how to be discreet about anything. "You should probably go home." She told him and he wondered is she just wanted him gone.

"It's okay." He replied. _Angeal's here after all, everything's going to be alright. _"I think I can handle myself just fine."

"Well, your choice." She shrugged the turned to Angeal, "Hey, do you think you could help me out later with notes?" He frowned.

"You're not in that bad of a condition you know, there's no reason for you to skip classes today." He informed her, clearly a 'no'. She pouted.

"Aww, it won't take long." She tried again in a tone that would have suited Ariel more, "Come on, if you have so much time to spend with a kid, it shouldn't be a problem. Oh but wait he might not be able to find his way on his own." She turned to Genesis, "Hey kid, we'll drop you off close to your that okay?"

"I'm not a kid." Genesis told her with an air of superiority. The girl only brought her face closer.

"Yeah? You kidding me or what? Anyone could tell you're a nine year old."

"I'm eleven." He shouted his response then remembered to keep his cool, "So don't take that tone with me _little girl_." He wanted to disappear now, if the ground swallowed him up right now it would really be the best thing for as soon as he had finished both Angeal and the girl was staring down at him. _Down _for heaven's sake.

"Midget." She called out and then took hold of Ariel's hand and walked away without any proper good-byes to either of the boys. If he could Genesis would have burned a hole through the girl's head with that glare.

"Bye!" Ariel called out with a wave and Angeal waved back, Genesis too mad to react in any way. Then Angeal turned back to him.

"Well then Genesis, I hope I can still call you that since you're older to me and all-" he was surprised when Genesis imitated his earlier action and hit his arm lightly, so light was the touch it could almost not have been there.

"If you call me anything else, I'll make your life a living hell." He replied with a hint of a smile that proved his deadly words not to be completely serious. But it was still funny how he would have to look down at Genesis every time.

"Alright." Angeal replied as they resumed walking again, "You have to go now right?" Genesis nodded getting somewhat upset. It was over already? Well time sure had flown real fast today. Normally Genesis would simply stare at the clock and find the minute hand a little ahead of its previous position after hours of waiting.

"We can do this again if you want." Angeal offered, not really sure why he was being so nice to the red-head. But something about Genesis made him want to stick around; the boy just seemed too vulnerable in the current state although he made sure never to spell that out to the red-head. Besides, they had become friends now right? It was only natural he would want to meet up again and well, just talk or find anything else to do.

"I don't know." The reply was almost inaudible, but then Genesis remembered that he had an entire week ahead of him. Besides he had lots of time at home to think through of a plan later. "Yeah, that'd be great." He finally replied with a smile.

"And we'll go to the actual town next time. Is that okay?" Angeal added. Of course it was okay, anywhere outside of his home was okay.

Angeal was so much more polite than the other kids, at least that's what he had felt but again he hadn't met every kid alive there. Of course he wasn't going to tell his dark-haired companion that.

"I should get going alone from here." Genesis told him when they were a little further from the Rhapsodos house. No one was working outside today, at least not right now; they had arrived at probably the perfect time.

"You sure?" Angeal asked wondering what would happen if someone within the household found the red-head outside, particularly his mother. That woman hadn't seemed to be the same as his mother was to himself at all; her behavior had been quite harsh but then that could have been due to the presence of a 'village girl'.

"Well of course." Genesis replied back in that haughty tone again and walked away. Angeal waited just in case-and couldn't help smiling when Genesis turned back to see him after trying the door handle. Angeal walked over to him with a smile.

"What would you do without me?" he asked in a mocking tone and the relieved look on Genesis's face was replaced with an annoyed one the he sighed.

"Well, it's locked; I can't go in without them noticing me." He told Angeal who looked at him.

"Your mother?" he asked and Genesis shook his head.

"My parents are away for a while." He replied. Oh, no wonder he was out of his house today. Angeal looked at the door trying to think of something.

"You have a window in your room?" he asked and Genesis nodded.

"But it's locked from the inside." The red-head informed him and the 'why' was on the tip of his tongue but for now he decided to leave the issue. Okay, maybe he was coming up with something, he wasn't sure if it would work out perfectly but it was worth a try. To Genesis's shock and horror Angeal pressed the calling bell.

"You're supposed to hide." Angeal told the red-head as if that was to have been expected. Genesis glared at him for a second.

"Thanks for not telling me earlier." He muttered and then briskly went around the corner to hide himself.

The door opened and Genesis's heart skipped a beat. Just what was Angeal doing?

"Oh if it isn't Angeal!" came a rather surprised voice laced with happiness. This servant knew Angeal? Now that the red-head thought of it, they were all from the town; of course they had come across each other at some point.

"Good morning, Lydia." Came Angeal's polite reply, "I was in the area so I thought I would-" _would what_? Angeal thought furiously then looked up, "-it would be great if I could have some water. If it's okay with you of course." The maid looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Had he been anywhere else Genesis would have laughed out but he stifled it noiselessly.

"Are you okay, Angeal dear?" came the woman's kind voice.

"Yes." Angeal replied, sticking to his idea although he could almost feel Genesis's smile knowing just where he was hiding, "I was helping Mr. Kornwall in the orchard so I'm a little tired." He looked down, lying was not on his list of his most honorable things but he just couldn't think of another way at the moment.

"Okay, do you mind standing here? I can't really invite you in?" Angeal nodded and the woman disappeared leaving the door open wide enough to let Angeal see that she had gone very much inside the house and motioned for Genesis to come over which the red-head did.

"I hope you enjoy the water." He told his new friend in a teasing tone as he stood at the entrance at which Angeal looked a little annoyed.

"It worked though didn't it?" he replied and then looked at him, "What are you doing, get going." Genesis smiled at him and turned to see if the woman was already here. The kitchen was quite a ways away.

"You're different from the other boys here." It was a fact, a short statement that took Angeal with a surprise but left him somewhat pleased nonetheless, the tone in Genesis's comment didn't signify anything offensive at all.

"What that supposed to be?" he asked even though he knew he shouldn't be keeping him there. At this Genesis smiled widely, a very beautiful smile Angeal had to admit.

"Just what you would like to think of course. Angeal." He added then turned and began walking away leaving a rather irritated Angeal behind. Well, that was nice he thought wryly.

"I'll see you around then, little boy." He called out not too loudly with a little more emphasis on the last two words at which Genesis turned his head, waiting just for a second on the stairs.

"Yeah, you too. Angeal." It was low, his words had almost faded at the end but Genesis alone knew he had added his name. And he disappeared from his view when the woman arrived with a glass of water which he held for a second before remembering why he was supposed to have come for and drained the glass hurriedly then thanked her and left. If he fastened his pace a little he could be on time to go for classes with everyone else although he didn't really feel like being in the rowdy crowd today. But again, he couldn't just go alone, he'd become labeled, loser, snobby probably because he now talked to 'the Rhapsodos kid', loner…the list would only get longer within the next hours if he tried so. And that was a serious hurt to his honor.

-000AngealXGenesis000-

"Angeal, where were you all this time?" came Gillian's voice and she looked at him for an answer, not really angry but this was the first time he had not informed her of where exactly he was going. And when she had asked the other boys one of them had replied that he was somewhere away wasting his time.

"Mom." He went and stood beside her then took the onion from her hand and began peeling it. "Don't cry." He told her with a smile, "I made a new friend today. And I think we'll be really good friends too."

Gillian was taken by surprise t that, Angeal hadn't really ever before told her that he was friends, or best friends with anybody in particular despite hanging out with a lot of the children there.

"That's good to know Angeal." She told him with a beautiful smile. His mother was always beautiful. But that smile made him slightly nervous. What if she would get disappointed if he told her about Genesis? But he knew his mother to be a much more sensible woman than a lot of other people, she would never form an opinion of someone without knowing them, something Angeal appreciated greatly and tried to etch in his very own heart.

"He's somewhat annoying at times but he's not so bad. I know we'll go a long way, it's like that intuition thing you always have about anything." He looked up to see her encouraging smile and continued, "His name's Genesis. Genesis Rhapsodos." He continued working keeping his gaze somewhat downwards else he wouldn't have missed the slight sorrow behind that beautiful smile of hers.

**-000AngealXGenesis000-**

**Whew,that was bigger than the previous ones!Oh i always end up doing this!Anyway, have fun, good day to you all and leave a review if you read it and like it...or not!^_^**


End file.
